Niklaus's Angelic Trumpet
by blackfire93
Summary: Adira is a a beautiful Arabic/Russian beauty who composes songs for a friend of her's named Rachel. One day Rachel gets sick and Adira steps in to take her place, at the event she sings in she 'meets' a man who annoy's her right off the bat. Things to know about Adira, You don't take her coffee or chocolate and since she's blind you can't compell her what is a vampire to do?
1. Chapter 1

**My first Original fanfiction. Here's the first chapter. I hope I did (and do) all the characters justice and I hope you all enjoy my OC(s). The song lyrics I used is from the group STARSET the song is called Point of No Return, the other song titles are also from this group whom I really like. You should check them out. Leave a review.**

 **(Story starts 5 years before the TV show is set)**

 **CITY: Moscow, Russia**

 **TIME: 10:25 pm**

 **PLACE: Ivanov Mansion**

I finished my smoky-dark make-up that I had created to look like a sexy face mask adding a few sparkles to different areas of my face to highlight the 'mask' like effect of the makeup. After making sure that all of my tattoo's were covered by makeup that was the same golden color as my skin I ran a comb through my hip length jet black hair that I knew had a violet and a cornflower blue streak on the left side and a crimson and a emerald streak in the right side. I braided several parts of it and put it up in an edgy but beautiful and elegant way. At least that's what Rachel, whom I was face timing so she could advise me, said.

The dress I was wearing was a black floor length gown that had tank straps joined by sheer off-the-shoulder straps that support a fitted bodice featuring a plunging sweetheart neckline and an empire waistline that had several skulls in diamonds and sapphires arranged to look like an Angel Trumpet flower and there was a slit up dangerously high on my left thigh. I added black silk thigh high stockings which you could see the top of from the slit and a pair of red Christian Louboutin Eugenie Pumps that Rachel had bought me for Christmas two years ago and I had never worn putting me at 6'4 with the added 5 inches of heel.

A black dragon earring looped through six of my left ear piercings that had ruby in place of its eyes the other two piercings I left empty then in my right ear I had all eight piercings filled the first six had plain sapphires, rubies, amythest and diamonds but the last two piercings were a small pair of silver crosses. I had on a thin golden chain necklace that had a small diamond skull with an even smaller sapphire butterfly sitting on the top right part of the skull.

I didn't put on any bracelets as they tended to tangle with my hair and my nails were painted a sparkly black with a blue, gold and red flame on them, they had been done professionally a few hours before. As soon as Rachel signed off on my finished look I said goodbye, I had just hung up when there was a knock on the door.

"Adira are you ready? It's almost time." Marcus, my friend, Rachel's manager said as he knocked on the door again before opening it and entering into the room that had been prepared for me in order for me to get ready for the event that I had agreed to sing at as long as three things happened. First no-one was told my real name, second no-one saw my real face and third I would only sing the six new song's that Rachel had been suppose to sing before leaving the event.

All three of my terms were agreed to and Rachel's manager, Marcus, was desperate for another singer to take Rachel's place in really short notice since she had come down with the flu bug I had sung back-up for her a few times and he knew how good I was he had asked me several times to sing professionally which I had refused, so he agreed to take me in her place. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind as I turned my attention to him standing up and walking towards him I could feel him looking me up and down. I knew he had his answer so I walked up to him and raised an eyebrow at him, reminding him of what he needed to do.

I felt reach out towards my arm and smoothly moved forwards reaching my own hand to grasp his and then adjust our arms so I was holding onto the crook of his elbow. "Here to sing the last few songs of the night the lovely exotic Angel!" Marcus said as he gently guided me to my place and handed me the microphone. I heard several male whistles and gave a smirk in their direction before turning to where Marcus had told me the band was and nodding. The piano began to play and I started to sing my slightly husky alto voice fitting perfectly with the song's I had written for Rachel to sing for the first time today, **( Point of No Return - It has Begun – Carnivore – My Demons - Let it Die - Down with the Fallen )**

" _ **There's a memory of how we used to be  
That I can see through the flames  
I am hypnotized as I fantasize  
Forgetting lies and pain  
But I can't go back**_

 ** _The ashes call my name_**

 ** _Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames_**  
 ** _Breaking the habit and melting the chains_**  
 ** _Embracing the fear, chasing the fight_**  
 ** _The glow of the fire will light up the night_**  
 ** _The bridges are burning, the heat's on my face_**  
 ** _Making the past an unreachable place_**  
 ** _Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames_**  
 ** _I know, this is the point of no return_**

 ** _It's uncontrollable_**  
 ** _Such a beautiful desire_**  
 ** _There's something sinister about the way it hurts_**  
 ** _When I watch it burn_**  
 ** _(Higher and higher)_**  
 ** _Because I can't go back_**

 ** _The ashes call my name_**

 ** _Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames_**  
 ** _Breaking the habit and melting the chains_**  
 ** _Embracing the fear, chasing the fight_**  
 ** _The glow of the fire will light up the night_**  
 ** _The bridges are burning, the heat's on my face_**  
 ** _Making the past an unreachable place_**  
 ** _Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames_**  
 ** _I know, this is the point of no return_**

 ** _I won't turn around_**  
 ** _I won't turn around_**  
 ** _I won't turn around_**

 ** _Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames_**  
 ** _Breaking the habit and melting the chains_**  
 ** _Embracing the fear, chasing the fight_**  
 ** _The glow of the fire will light up the night_**  
 ** _The bridges are burning, the heat's on my face_**  
 ** _Making the past an unreachable place_**  
 ** _Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames_**  
 ** _I know, this is the point of no return_**

 ** _This is the point of no return_**  
 ** _This is the point of no return."_**

I finished holding out the last note and gave a smile and wave to the wildly applauding audience before I turned and started back the way Marcus had brought me, I felt someone coming towards me from the audience as I continued my way away from the stage. I smelt Marcus's cologne as I heard footsteps coming towards me from my right and turned towards him holding out the microphone which he took before a sexy male voice spoke up from behind me.

"Well for the name Angel you sure seem to know about darkness." The sexy male voice said. A sarcastic smile made its way to my face as I turned away from Marcus to face the guy, "Being blind has that effect." I said shortly before turning away from him and back towards Marcus, "I remember the way back." I told him before starting my way back to the room I had gotten ready in earlier.

"Aren't you going to ask for my name Angel?" The same sexy male voice asked from behind my left shoulder, I turned my head to give the appearance of looking at him as I replied, "Since I'm Angel, I'll just call you Devil." I said before turning to face forward again and walking back to the room. I managed to get to my room without running into anyone or anything as the rest of my sense's managed to paint a grey, black and white picture of everything around me.

 **HERE'S THE INFORMATION ON THE FLOWER ON MY OC'S (ADIRA'S) DRESS AND SHE HERSELF**

 **Angel's Trumpet (Flower)**

The name sounds innocent enough, but all parts of this pretty little plant are poisonous when ingested. What can happen? Just paralysis, confusion, diarrhea, migraine headaches, visual and auditory hallucinations, and death. Oh, and those hallucinations? They have been described as "a powerful trance with violent and unpleasant effects, sickening aftereffects and, at times, temporary insanity." In other words, not so angelic.

 **Adira is half Arabic, half Russian. Her mother raised her in Egypt for her first eight years and then her mother re-married and sent Adira to live with her birth father in Russia. During her years in Russia Adira became a member of one of the many Russian mobs, since her own father was in it and she grew up around it she found it easy to transition into the mob lifestyle. She was an information gather, a watcher and at the tender age of thirteen she killed her first human. He was a scum bag who had every intention of ruining her and although her dad and the other mob members had taught her several types of fighting and she was taking two different martial arts classes she froze. Then everything seemed to move in slow motion and she saw a glass beer bottle lying on the ground. She dove for it picked it up and broke it over the guy's head and then grabbed hold of his head from behind and jammed the biggest jagged glass shard she could find into his neck and ripped it straight across. At the age of twenty Adira was blinded by an experimental drug that she hadn't known she was being injected with until after the obvious side-effects showed themselves. She at the start of this story is 23 and has since broken away from the mob, her dad and her birth mother and is trying to make a living for herself with the cash she had stashed up and going to college. She wants to leave Russia but feels like she is not yet ready to part from such familiar surroundings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO EVERYONE! Thanks for adding me and my story as a favorite and following me and my story. I hope ya'll review and enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Upon entering the room I shut the door and locked it behind me before turning towards the closet in order to change into my regular and much more comfortable clothes of sweatpants and a tank-top with a zip up sweater, fluffy socks and waterproof boots. I cleaned off all of the face makeup, not bothering with the flesh colored makeup that hid my scars and tattoos as I knew it would take more than a make-up wipe to get rid of it. I took my hair down and combed it out before braiding it down over my shoulder in a loose braid and then pulled the hood of my zip up sweater up I was now most likely unrecognizable to anyone who had just seen me perform. I heard a knock on the door and figured it was probably Marcus so I unlocked the door and opened it, "Marcus?" I asked wondering why he was here so soon as he usually stayed out to talk to the people who threw the party to get more business. "Sorry no." The sexy voice from earlier replied. I raised an eyebrow, "So we meet again Devil." I said, feeling a small smile rise on my lips.

"Well I can't very well let an Angel leave my presence untainted." The sexy voice replied. I felt my smile grow as I bit my bottom lip to keep from snickering, "I guess you wouldn't be the devil if you did." I replied crossing my arms over my chest before deciding that since he obviously knew who I was it wouldn't hurt to talk with him for a little bit longer. "Let me grab my things and we can go for a stroll." I told him figuring that I might as well take advantage of the situation. I turned towards the dresser and after putting my iPod and ear-buds into my sweater pocket along with my cell-phone, Zippo lighter, empty plastic bag and new pack of cigarettes as well as my peppermint Mento gum I turned back towards the doorway. "Do you happen to know a place where a girl can smoke in peace?" I asked as I walked towards the door. "I know just the place." The guy replied. I held out my hand and took hold of it, pulling me towards him gently I stepped up beside him and he wrapped an arm around my waist keeping me against his side as we walked away from the room shutting the door behind me.

We talked about everything and nothing as we walked along, I kept track of the turns out of habit as we walked farther away from the noise of the party. Soon the noise from the party was faint and the smell of the forest blew past my nose along the cool Russian breeze. Figuring that we were far enough away from other's I pulled out my cigarettes and offered him one, I felt him take one and I pulled one out for myself before putting away the pack and pulling out my Zippo. I lit the Zippo and took a deep breath of my cigarette holding the Zippo out a bit so he could lit his I felt his breath on my hands as he lit his cigarette up and as he pulled away I close the Zippo and put it back in my pocket. "Are you originally from America?" I asked curious as we continued to slowly walk along what I was beginning to think was a forest path. "I'm from all over really. How about you?" He asked, "I was born in Egypt, I came to Russia when I was eight and I've lived here ever since." I said as I breathed out the smoke.

"Any siblings?" He asked me. "According to them, no." I replied I could feel the look of confusion he sent me and after taking a deep inhale of my cigarette I answered his unasked question, "I have several half-siblings on my dad's side however none of them want anything to do with me. My mother got remarried and hasn't contacted me since she sent me back here so I don't know of any other siblings." I said. We walked in silence for a bit until my cigarette was too far down I crouched down placing it on the grass and smothering it with my boot tip before putting it in the plastic baggie that I brought along for that very reason. I could just see his raised eyebrow, "I'm not a goody two-shoes I'm just use to having to clean up evidence of my presence."I said defending myself without thinking of the possible consequences that could occur if he was a journalist or an assassin which was possible as there had been several sent after me already. "How about you? Any siblings?" I asked as we turned and began to walk back the way we came. "An older brother and a younger sister." He replied, I could tell from his tone there was a lot of mixed emotions about his siblings which I felt it better not to ask about again.

We walked back to the party and he led me back to the room I had been staying in I opened the door and was about to re-enter the room when I felt the need to tell him, "You know being blind isn't what gave me my first taste of darkness." I left it at that as I re-entered the room and gave him a smile before closing the door and locking it before sitting down on the bed while I waited for Marcus to finish up and come get me. I texted Marcus telling him to text me when he was outside of my room as I was listening to my iPod before I put my phone on vibrate and put in my ear-buds listening to one of my darker and more haunting playlists as my darker memories took over my minds eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL! (If your reading this later in the year well just add belated to the front of it) Anyway thanks for all-of the follows on this story and myself as well as the favorites and reviews. I got all the translation from the internet so if they are wrong I apologize for screwing up the language. I put the translations at the bottom of the chapter. Here is chapter three, enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **Two weeks after the party:**

I felt like going on a murder spree just to clear the line at my favorite Starbucks which was packed, "It's only three in the freaking morning why are other people out now?" I muttered under my breath as another person shouldered past me to get out the door causing my sensitive nose to catch a whiff of their rather unpleasant body odor. Just barely keeping my heaving stomach from tossing up the chocolate covered strawberries I had eaten about two hours earlier I unclenched my hands as I exhaled.

Only milliseconds later to release a string of Arabic curses as another person passed me only this time they spilled their drink on the sleeve of my sweater, burning my arm. I growled deep in my throat ready to slaughter them when a scent that seemed somewhat familiar wafted past my nose as someone came close behind me and a hand gently touched my shoulder pulling me back a step while a sexy male voice spoke up, "So angel's really do get tainted huh?" He asked, his voice telling me of his amusement meaning that he had to have heard what I exploded with earlier.

I knew even if you didn't know the language you could pretty much guess what I had said from the situation and way I had said it. I was still pretty ticked off and directed it at him, "Who say's I wasn't a fallen angel before I met you?" I asked shaking off his arm and stepping up in the line that had finally shifted forward. The smell of the person's perfume in front of me was fainter so I knew to move forward. "Well love, I have a habit of tainting things after I touch them." He said from right in-front me, telling me he had moved into the line... in front of me. I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Well boo-hoo for you now get in the back of the line or you won't have the chance to taint anyone else!" I snarled at him ready to deck him when my phone rang, the ring tone catching my immediate attention and I ignored 'Devil' to answer it. "Che cosa è errato con Isabella, zia Marie?" I asked shoving my anger into a box to be brought out later as I focused on Aunt Marie's slightly scared voice as she spoke rapidly in her home tongue about her ten-year-old daughter. Navigating Starbucks when it was empty was one thing but it was currently packed and moving through people who were as moody as me wasn't easy when one can't see and all the smells were blending together. I bumped into several people, the last one shoved me and I reacted instinctively as I quietly listened to my aunt speaking in rapid Italian.

I crouched shifting my weight into my center and using my left hand I grabbed a hold of their arm and brought it towards me and around my head as I spun in a circle bringing them up over my head and slamming them onto the floor causing my sun-glasses to fall off my face. Sighing in annoyance as I heard them break against the floor I sightlessly glared at the person on the floor, "Don't mess with me punk! Just because were in a public place doesn't mean I can't beat the crap out of you!" I said coldly and quietly in their ear before pulling back and standing up and continuing my journey out the door.

"... .does zio so che mi chiamato?" I asked as I felt the cool breeze caress my face as I began to jog the route back to my apartment. I paused for a second upon the sudden silence on the other end of my cell-phone and sighed before running a hand through my loose knocking out the pencil I had been using to hold it up in a messy bun. "Aunt you know how Uncle feels about me, he will not be happy with you contacting me through the phone not to mention Isabella meeting me physically and you know what that means for you." I said softly in English.

"… Sto divorziando da lui. Ho i documenti e li che ho appena ho firmato... Ho solo bisogno di qualcuno qui mi posso fidare per mantenere un occhio su Isabella mentre vado attraverso il processo di ottenere la sua firma. Gli ho detto che passera ' la notte da un'amica per il fine settimana. Ho bisogno di prendersi cura di lei fino a quando sono venuto per lei." Aunt Marie said softly but I heard the determination in her voice.

"Alright. However keep my number on speed-dial if your number comes up even once I'm coming for you." I said firmly letting her know that she wasn't going to sway me from this, we hung up then and I reached my apartment a few minutes later.

Isabella was waiting for me and immediately called out to me when she must have seen me, I unlocked my apartment and ushered her in before quickly entering in behind her, ever since leaving Starbucks I had felt like someone was watching me from a distance. "Aunt can we have a movie marathon?" Isabella asked I tilted my head down and in her direction and gave her a smile, "You get the movies I'll get the junk-food." I agreed motioning towards the bookshelf which I used as a DVD holder, chuckling as she squealed with joy and gave me a quick hug before running over to pick out what DVD's she wanted to watch.

After five Disney DVD's Isabella's breathing finally evened out and I knew she was asleep. Gently picking her up I put her in my bed and decided to type out my college paper that was due, not wanting to wake Isabella up by grinding the coffee beans I found a coffee shop that delivered and ordered eight extra-large 'Specials' all with an extra shot of espresso. Finding my back-pack I pulled out my wallet and got out what I figured would be enough for the drinks and a good tip and put it right beside my laptop as my phone was occupying my sweater pocket.

Not twenty minutes later there was a knock on my door, figuring it was the delivery person I took my money however my up-bringing had me cautious especially since I had lost my sight and I pulled out a dagger from one of the several hiding spots I had placed strategically all over my apartment. "Delivery from O'Kami's coffee house." A female voice said sounding a bit higher pitched then a normal voice should. Immediately that put me on my guard and tensed, straining all my senses as I opened the door with my right hand keeping my left one out of sight as I held out the money. The scent of coffee flooded my nose and I felt slightly relieved at the possibility of her just being scared to deliver coffee to a stranger's house.

However not willing to be wrong I slid the dagger up my sweater sleeve before holding out my hands, "Just give me the coffee and I'll give you your money." I told her not trusting a stranger inside of my apartment. "Um..thats-that's not good. You could hurt yourself by spilling them, they are extremely hot right now." She said. I raised an eyebrow and let some of my earlier anger come back out, "I'm blind not stupid. Hand over my coffee and I'll give your money otherwise leave and I'll call and complain to your manager." I told her glaring in her general direction. "…fine, whatever." She said, sounding annoyed and slightly confused as she shoved both cup carriers into my arms. I stepped back inside my apartment and shut the door with my foot, before carrying the coffee's over to my table and setting them down.

Going back over to the door I opened it to pay her only to smell an increasingly familiar fragrance. "You deliver coffee to?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and looking in the direction his cologne was strongest. "Ha! You're surprisingly hard to fool given your…current situation." 'Devil' said with amusement and a tiny amount of surprise. "You know stalkers have a way of getting 'taken care of' in this neighborhood." I said leaning against the doorframe in casual nonchalance, however my anger at him from earlier resurfaced and I heard the edge it put in my words.

"Well I'd love to see anyone try love." 'Devil' said I could hear his self-confidence and arrogance in his tone of voice. Wanting nothing more than to get started on the coffee's I had bought I was ready to just shut the door in his face when my cell-phone began to ring, the ringtone alerting me to the fact that it was my Aunt Marie. Immediately I pulled out my phone and answered it even as I backed up and went inside my apartment, pulling on my combat shoes and tying them as I tried to listen to what was happening on the other side of the phone. "Marie?" I asked calmly but with an urgency hoping that it was her who responded.

"…-dead.." Aunt Marie said her voice faint and shaking like crazy, "Calm down, deep breaths'. Focus on a single strong emotion, say it again." I told her straining my ears, I heard her take in several gasping breaths before her breathing seemed to slightly get better and she spoke up again just as I was heading into my room to wake up Isabella. "He's dead." Aunt Marie said her voice a bit stronger now. "Who's dead Aunt Marie?" I asked in a hushed whisper leaving my bed-room quickly and quietly so I didn't disturb Isabella's sleep.

"Boris… he went crazy when I asked him to sign the papers and he came after me….I tried to run out and your dad came in and Boris….Boris screamed that we were having an affair and he shot Andrei in the stomach so Andrei shot him in the head…I don't know if Andrei is still alive..pl-please come?" Aunt Marie asked her voice shaking and gasp's and sobs punctuating every other word almost. "Okay let me take care of it." I said calmly even as I pinched the bridge of my nose to try and calm the headache I could feel was coming on at the knowledge of what I was going to have to do. "..okay." Aunt Marie said and I hung up before immediately punching in a number I knew well and had never thought I would be using again.

 **BELOW HERE IS THE TRANSLATIONS:**

 **Che cosa è errato con Isabella, zia Marie?** (Italian)

= What's wrong with Isabella, Aunt Marie? (English)

 **... zio lo sa mi hai chiamato?** (Italian)

= ...does Uncle know you called me? (English)

"… **Sto divorziando da lui. Ho i documenti e li che ho appena ho firmato... Ho solo bisogno di qualcuno qui mi posso fidare per mantenere un occhio su Isabella mentre vado attraverso il processo di ottenere la sua firma. Gli ho detto che passera ' la notte da un'amica per il fine settimana. Ho bisogno di prendersi cura di lei fino a quando sono venuto per lei."** (Italian)

"…I'm divorcing him. I have the papers and I signed them I just… I just need someone here I can trust to keep an eye on Isabella while I go through the process of getting his signature. I told him that she's spending the night at a friend's for the weekend. I need you to take care of her until I come for her." (English)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I am very sorry for the long wait between updates. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! =)**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

"Beh, questa è una sorpresa, quale orribile situazione attribuisco questa chiamata?" The familiar voice of Beppe Mancini said after picking up half-way through the first ring.

" **Send a make-up crew over to Marie Russo's. Set up an immediate photoshoot for Boris Russo and call on Andrei Russo apparently his makeup bag is nigh on empty and Marie doesn't have what he needs.** " I replied monotoned, the old code easily slipping off of my tongue as I continued to get ready for anything that might greet me when I left.

There was a surprised pause on the other end of the line for a few nano-seconds as my words were processed then Beppe replied in English,

"I'll send only the best. This is on the house, I insist."

I didn't reply and instead hung up my cell-phone as I finished tying on my boots and walked soundlessly over to my bedroom. Making sure Isabella's breathing pattern was still in sleep mode I wrote a quick note for her and stuck it on the bathroom door at her eye-level.

Mentally double-checking that I had everything I needed as I grabbed my house-key on its sturdy metal chain and pulled it over my head I realized that I still hadn't paid for the drinks which I wouldn't have time to drink right now.

Sighing I ran my hands through my hair in a silent show of aggravation even as I grabbed one of the coffee's and hurried to the door. Setting the alarm that was activated by my voice but could be de-activated from the inside with a certain code that my niece knew, I opened my door and stepped out onto the small landing strip.

Ignoring the guy that I had named Devil, knowing who he was by his scent. I turned towards the smell of the coffee delivery girl and shoved the money at her, "Here. Keep the change and here's a free-tip for life, stay away from tall, dark and handsome over there." I said jutting my thumb in the direction of 'Devil' as I locked my front door behind me, carefully balancing my coffee between my body and arm as I did so.

Giving the door handle a quick twist to make sure it was locked I shoved my house key down inside of my shirt before I turned around and started walking, winding my way through the familiar streets I handed the now, slightly cooled, coffee to my informant who had a hand in all types of information.

"Keep an ear down for the three Hades, Isabella, Marie, Andrei." I told him in Romanian as I passed him the coffee before taking off in a full out run as I headed towards my Aunt Marie's place.

Arriving at Aunt Marie's place took less time then I remembered, until I factored in the various fact. Firstly, it was early morning so low traffic and secondly, I had probably run through various red lights as there was twenty-seven traffic lights that laid between my place and hers.

Rolling my eyes as I felt an increasingly familiar gaze on the back of my neck and his scent teasing my nostrils I waited, straining my ears to see if there were any vehicles coming, not hearing anything I crossed the last street and walked up the sidewalk to Aunt Marie's place.

I heard the door open and Aunt Marie's frantic heartbeat hammering inside of her chest as she called out to me,

"Adira!"

Thankfully she didn't say anything else and I was up the steps and standing right in-front of her before she could speak again.

"Shh auntie. Stay calm, lets go inside." I said already walking her back inside her house in a calm manner not wanting her upset behavior to bring suspicion to her nosy neighbors.

 **GOOGLE ITALIAN TO ENGLISH TRANSLATIONS:**

" **Beh, questa è una sorpresa, quale orribile situazione attribuisco questa chiamata?"**

 **Well this is a surprise, what horrible situation do I attribute this call to?**


End file.
